The Leviathan/Transcript
Joan Watson: Hey, are you gonna get that or... Gwen Lynch: Hey, Sherlock's asleep. I wasn't sure if I should get the door. I'm Gwen, you're the companion, right? Joan: Yes. Gwen: Guess I should go get dressed. Olivia Lynch: Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to get...oh, you're not Sherlock. You're the companion, right? Joan: Yes. Olivia: I'm Olivia. It's nice to meet you. Joan: I think I just met your sister. Olivia: Did she mention what time our car service is getting here? Joan: No. Olivia: You should get the door. There's crepes downstairs if you want. Good morning. Sherlock Holmes: Well, if you must know, Watson, the Lynch sisters and I enjoy a mutually beneficial relationship. Joan: "If I must know?" I didn't ask. Holmes: I need to study the difference between two specimens born into the world with exactly the same genetic material. In the Lynches case, there are seven major ones. And they get... Joan: I! Didn't! Ask! Holmes: If that's for me, I'm not here. I'm going back to bed, after I see the Lynches off. Micah Erlich: Good morning. Does um, Sherlock Holmes live here? I was referred here by an old colleague of his in London. He said I might have to try more than once. Joan: Good advice. Erlich: Would you please tell him that I need to speak with him? Joan: Why don't you tell him yourself. Holmes: Casterly Rock Security. The world's foremost maker of bank vaults. And you, Mr. Erlich, are the president and head engineer. I am familiar with your work. Crepe? Gwen: Bye, Sherlock. Erlich: If you know our work, you know that we introduced a new flagship product in 2009. The Leviathan. Holmes: Yes. The safe that you marketed as impregnable. Did you people learn nothing from the Titanic? Olivia: Bye, Sherlock. Holmes: Your company introduced a supposedly unbreakable safe in 2009, and then paid the price for your hubris when The Leviathan was plundered within the calendar year. Erlich: Thank you. The four men who robbed that bank, they were brilliant. A once-in-a-lifetime assembly of criminal talent. Now, eventually all four were caught and convicted, but none of them talked. We did what we could to improve the product, but the chance of another four criminals that bright collaborating again? Holmes: And yet, here you sit. Erlich: The Svalbard Diamond Exchange was robbed last night. They're missing $40 million in stones. Holmes: Stones protected by your vault. Erlich: The Leviathan has a seven-figure price tag. If somebody finds out that another one's been compromised and we don't know how, we're done. Holmes: Well, the police must be looking into who robbed your vault. I take it the "how" is where I come in? Erlich: I think that there must have been a fifth conspirator. Someone the other thieves never told us about. Holmes: Poppycock. The height of intellectual vanity. If one group of people can figure out to get past your vault, so can a second... Erlich: No, you don't understand. We have six layers of bleeding-edge security, redundancy at every step... Holmes: And if a second group can, so can a third. If you want to know the answer, just take me to the diamond exchange. We'll talk fee on the way, although I'm not sure I have a rate for a job that's only gonna take an hour or two. Holmes: The security upstairs is rather rudimentary. I take it anything of value is stowed in the vault, after hours. David Batonvert: Mr. Erlich. The police said that your consultant can't see the vault till they're done. Holmes: I'm also a consultant with the NYPD, Mister? Batonvert: Batonvert, David Batonvert. I'm the floor manager here. Holmes: I can assure you I know how to conduct myself at a crime scene, Mr. Batonvert. Your name means "green stick" in French. Batonvert: Uh, yeah? Holmes: So, you have a motion sensor embedded in the ceiling, a light sensor on the wall. Cardboard box can take care of the motion sensor. The light detector they would mask with simple black tape. They made short work of that lock. Body heat sensor in the ceiling could be coated with hair spray, buy a little time, which brings us to the door itself, yes. She is beautiful, hmm. This lock is not pickable. That key is, what, a foot long? The tumblers are weighted so they cannot be manipulated with a pick. You could, of course, put a tiny camera on this fire extinguisher. If you knew an excellent locksmith, you could provide an image of the key, have it duplicated. Erlich: Clever, but we already knew that. Holmes: Ten-digit access code? Erlich: Yes, it's provided by a random number generator that's hardwired into the system. The code changes every two minutes. Holmes: Who has the code? Erlich: It appears on a key fob that the owner carries. If you want to get in there, he's got to read it to you. He's in Gstaad right now. He's had the fob on him the whole time. Holmes: You could attack the random number generator, make it spit out a pattern, so you could predict the code. Erlich: The number generator is working perfectly. Holmes: I'm gonna need a little time with this. Joan: What are you doing down here? Holmes: Stress testing the keypad. You think there'd be some tell in the keys themselves. Joan: No, I mean, what are you still doing down here? You said you were gonna be gone two hours. It's been all day. Holmes: Has it? Joan: How stubborn are you gonna be about this? Batonvert: Uh, excuse me? We're closing now. Holmes: Green Stick, do you want your diamonds back or not? Holmes: Oh, she thinks she's a clever one, doesn't she? Joan: Who's she? Holmes: Her. Joan: What time is it? Holmes: She generates an ocean of pure randomness, and she wants you to just lose hope and drown in all those numbers, but I can see the horizon line. I can tread water. Joan: Stop. It is 2:00 in the morning. You've been down here for almost, what, 17 hours? Holmes: So? Joan: So. I'm supposed to meet my mother for brunch in the morning. Not spending the night in a bank vault. Holmes: So, go then. Joan: I'm not gonna leave you down here like this either. In A.A., they'd say you're on a dry drunk. You're indulging in all the obsessions of addiction without actually using drugs, so are you gonna admit that you can't think your way past that vault door or am I gonna have to smash the fire alarm and get us both dragged out of here? Holmes: You're absolutely right, Watson. I can sometimes disappear into the rabbit hole of my psyche. Joan: Okay, good, then you're ready to go. Holmes: Would you mind terribly if I just tried one more idea before we leave? It'll only take a minute. Joan: Fine. What are you doing?! Oh, my God, put that down! Put that down! Holmes: Before you say anything, I would like to remind you that I'm holding an ax. Joan: Did you give the people at Casterly Rock my cell phone number as your contact info? Holmes: Well, I didn't want them to call me. Joan: Yeah, well, they're wondering who took an ax to their vault. Apparently the repair bill's gonna be huge. Holmes: Cost of doing business. They'll get over it when I figure this out. We need to figure out who broke into the safe, that's the way that we'll learn how it happened. It wasn't an inside job. Everyone at Casterly Rock who knew how to get into that thing has given an alibi. And I can't see how the original thieves would've needed a fifth conspirator. The four of them had all the tools they needed between them. No, obvious what happened. One of the original team sold the recipe for breaching The Leviathan to an outside party. Joan: That's obvious? Holmes: When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, is the truth. Joan: And what's impossible here is that you couldn't break into the safe, but someone else could. In other words, you are the smartest man in the world. Waiting for you to chime in and say that's ridiculous. Holmes: You'd think it would be easy to get one of the four original team to admit that they sold the secret on. But Carter Averill, the man who organized the heist died in prison last year, and the other three have yet to respond to my request for a visit. You should answer that. Tell them it was a necessary part of my process. Joan: What are my keys doing here? Holmes: They weigh the right amount. And enjoy brunch with your mother. I hadn't realized you were still so eager to impress her. You're dressed like you're going to a job interview, not brunch with a loved one. Joan: Okay, I was still reading that. Mary Watson: I told them to bring us whatever's freshest. So, I'm in the cab on the way over, and guess who I hear from. Do you have to take that? Joan: No. Go on. Mary: Your brother called. He called me, do you know how rare that is? Joan: I haven't spoken to Oren in, what, two months? Mary: He's coming to the city. And he's bringing Gabrielle. Joan: Wow. Mary: He tried to cut his trip short in order to come back for dinner with us tomorrow night, but it didn't work out. Joan: Wait, tomorrow night? Mary: Mm-hmm. Joan: Mom, you know about my job, right? I mean, I can't just leave my client alone. Mary: This is your brother, Joan. Can't your client just get a different babysitter for tomorrow night? Joan: "Babysitter." Okay, here we go. Mary: I didn't mean it that way. Joan: You know, I'm just gonna get that, because it's just gonna... Mary: Mmm. Joan (phone): Hey, everything okay? Holmes (phone): Excellent, actually. Don't come back to The Brownstone. Meet me at Sing Sing Prison at 2:30. Joan (phone): Why do you want me to meet you at Sing Sing? Holmes (phone): Charles Briggs, the lock-pick from the original team of thieves, he's agreed to sit down with us. Joan (phone): Okay. Okay, I'll see you there. Mary (phone): Sing Sing, the prison? Charles Briggs: You said you want to know how we got into Leviathan. And you think for some reason, even though I kept my mouth shut during the trial, I'm going to tell you. Holmes: You did agree to see me, which implies you have a price. You're one of the best lock-pickers in the world, and I collect expertise, Mr. Briggs, people to help me with my consultancy work on an as-needed basis. I think I could find a use for a mind as lively as yours. Briggs: You want me to work for the cops? Holmes: I want to offer you a chance to use your brain. I suspect it'll be the only such offer you get for the rest of your natural life. How did you get past The Leviathan door, and who did you sell your secret to? Briggs: I don't know exactly how we got in. We were specialized. I was responsible for getting past the outer door. Averill figured out the code, but never told the rest of us how he did it. After he got sick, he told me someone got in touch with him. Averill said this guy wanted to know how he did it, and he was willing to pay. If you're saying that somebody else broke into one of those vaults, my guess is Carter saw an opportunity to get a little money for his family before he died, told the guy his secret. Holmes: Who was it? Briggs: I only know an alias. Even if you never find this guy, which you won't, is that enough to land me this gig? The guy who Averill said got in touch with him, everyone just calls him "Le Chevalier." Joan: So let me get this straight. This Le Chevalier guy, he's a thief who's allegedly stolen an original copy of Shakespeare's first folio, a collection of ancient Greek coins... Holmes: And Van Gogh's Pieta, among things. Joan: And, and no one can give us a description of him? No one knows if he's European, American, a leprechaun. Holmes: You're making a point of some kind. Joan: Sounds like a fairy tale. Holmes: Well, some people think so. But all five robberies attributed to Le Chevalier remain unsolved. Joan: And you asked Charles Briggs for the name of the man who bought the secret, and he gives you a legend, a man who might not even exist. You know, this is a snipe hunt. Briggs said it himself. No one's ever even come close to finding him. Holmes: You're forgetting one thing, Watson. I've never gone looking for him. Joan: This painting was stolen the same night that the Aster Museum finally unveiled it to the public. Now, most people think it was Le Chevalier. If he's real, this guy's got style. Holmes: This man is real. There is a singular sensibility at work here. You can't just sell these things on the black market. They're too unique for that. Hmm. Joan: Who's that? Holmes: That is Peter Kent. He is head of the Kent Philanthropic Trust and leader of the fundraising drive that led to the acquisition of The Pieta. Look at his cufflinks. They're fashioned from silver tetradrachms. They're Greek coins. Now look at the coins Le Chevalier stole. Joan: They're the same. Holmes: That's Le Chevalier. Le Chevalier may be the stuff of legend, but Peter Kent is listed in the phone book. Patsy: I'm sorry. I'm a little confused. You're here to speak with Peter Kent? Holmes: Yeah, tell him it's about Greek tetradrachms. He'll know what I mean. Joan: Is that a real Hopper? Holmes: Yeah, they're all original. You could buy an island with the art on these walls. Except that. That's a lithograph, worth maybe $40. He wouldn't be so brazen. Joan: What are you doing?! Holmes: I give you Van Gogh's Pieta. We found Le Chevalier. Alan Kent: What in God's name are you doing? Holmes: You're not Peter Kent. Alan Kent: No, he's my father. Holmes: He's also a thief, as you can see. He stole The Pieta, and two nights ago, he robbed the Svalbard Diamond Exchange. Alan Kent: Two nights ago? Holmes: I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but I assure you, that painting is genuine. Alan Kent: I don't know anything about that, but I'm positive my father didn't steal anything two nights ago. My father had a stroke two years ago. He hasn't spoken or stood in more than 18 months. Holmes: You were right. Charles Briggs sent us on a snipe hunt. Holmes: I'll tell you what. I won't be using Charles Briggs as a consultant anytime soon. Joan: I can't believe I got on the subway with a Chopard watch. There are 200 carats of diamonds on that thing. I don't even want to know how much it costs. Holmes: The watch is $25 million. The Pieta almost twice that, if recent auctions are anything to go by. Got away with it, didn't we? Neither one of us wanted to put a stroke victim in jail, and Peter Kent's son doesn't really want the world to know what his father did for a hobby. Yeah, it's the best solution for all parties. Joan: I'd like to hear you explain that in court. "Your Honor, it's true. We abetted in grand larceny." Holmes: Court, yes. Well done, Watson. Joan: What? Holmes: There was a trial. When the first heist team was arrested, three of them took plea bargains. But Carter Averill, the organizer, he tried his luck at trial. All the details of the original crime, they were aired in court, and no one knew exactly how the foursome got into The Leviathan, but it's worth going over the transcripts. There would have been expert witnesses, summaries of fact, someone could have pieced together the solution. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Joan: Because I think the only reason you're clinging to this copycat theory is because you couldn't figure it out. Holmes: I'm playing the probabilities. That's what I always do. Captain Gregson: So, some priceless artifacts just came into your possession, and the fewer questions I have about said artifacts the better. Holmes: Correct. Gregson: And this just happened to be on the day that you were looking into Le Chevalier, and this happens to be the stuff that he stole. Holmes: And the culture will be grateful for their return. Gregson: Mm-hmm. Y-You're not leaving that? Holmes: Oh. No, this is just something I picked up for my place. Joan: I'm not okay with this. Holmes: You don't like where it's hanging? Joan: You stole a $50 million painting. Holmes: I did not steal it, I'm just delaying its return. If I'm going to spend the evening reading court transcripts, I might as well do it in the company of a masterpiece. It really ties the room together. Joan: Well, you're gonna take that back to the Aster Museum first thing in the morning. What's my phone doing up here? Joan (phone): Hey, Oren. Oren Watson (phone): Joan. I'm so excited to see you. I miss you, sis. Joan (phone): I miss you, too, but didn't Mom tell you I'm on a job? Oren (phone): She did, but I just got your text. It said you're coming. Joan (phone): From me? Oren (phone): Yeah, you're coming to dinner. You're bringing your client. Joan (phone): My client? No, I well... Oren (phone): Oh, come on, Joan. Tell me you'll be there. Joan (phone): Uh, I...yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Oren (phone): We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Joan (phone): Okay. Love you. Bye. Joan: I put a lock code on here to prevent you from sending out texts. Holmes: I was hired to breach The Leviathan. Do you think I wouldn't be able to get into your phone? Joan: Yeah, well you're not gonna meet my family. Holmes: Aren't I? I don't know. I'm not sure I can be without your company for two hours tomorrow night. Feeling a little relapse-y. Joan: Ah! You're only using that word because you know that I can't leave you alone if you say "relapse." You just want to meet my family so you can put them under a microscope. Holmes: Nonsense. You search your conscience, Watson. If you're really comfortable going out for dinner while I dream of chasing the dragon, then so be it. I have a transcript to read. Holmes: Good morning. Coffee, yogurt, assorted fruits. Joan: Thanks. Holmes: Seven minutes for you to eat and drink, 23 minutes for you to shower and get dressed, should get us to the property clerk's office just as it opens. Joan: Why are we going to the property clerk's office? Holmes: That's where they keep Exhibit C. Exhibit C from Carter Averill's trial. I want to have a look at it. The jury looked at it three separate times while they were deliberating. Joan: Well, isn't that what the jury's supposed to do, look at the exhibits? Holmes: This is a scrap of paper from the trash bag that the thieves' landlord gave to the police. It's a simple, handwritten note, a scrawled coffee order with the names of the criminals written next to the drinks that they wanted. Apparently, they made a Starbucks run while they were planning the heist. Joan: So? Thieves drink coffee, too. Holmes: Not my point. The prosecution used it to prove that the four men were working together. After that's done, it's hardly a trove of information, is it? Why would the jury need to look at a coffee order three times? Joan: That looks like a coffee order. Three of them ordered soy. I'm surprised they were so health-conscious. That looks like something your printer spits out when it's trying to test to see if it works. Holmes: It looks like sheer nonsense. That's what it is supposed to look like. It's a programming language called "Malbolge." It was designed to be impenetrable. The language's creator named it after the eighth circle of hell in Dante's Inferno. Now, there are few people in the world who can even recognize Malbolge as anything other than gibberish. Fewer still who can write software using it. I learned about the language from a consultant I used in London. She should be able to get us a translation soon. The important thing is it's a message. It was hidden in plain sight throughout the trial. Joan: Do you think someone from the jury recognized it? Holmes: Why else would they ask to see a coffee order again and again, hmm? Here you are. Justin Guthrie. Unemployed at the time of the trial, but listed his previous occupation as "software engineer." Shall we see if he's familiar with Malbolge? Joan: So what do we do if this guy Guthrie says he doesn't know what you're talking about? Holmes: We can start by seeing if he's got any diamonds lying around. That's it. They attacked the random number generator. Joan: That does not say, "they attacked the random number generator." Holmes: It's an algorithm, Watson. This is a translation of the coded Malbolge, sent by my contact in London. This is how the first team of thieves got into The Leviathan. The vault's software is designed to spit out ten random digits every two minutes. This makes it impossible to predict the access code at any given moment. The genius of the original plan is this algorithm. They hacked the software, fed the equation into it. It spits out escalating multiples of the number pi every two minutes. Pi is infinite, so if you take a ten-digit sample, the numbers still appear random. Joan: But if you know the algorithm, you can predict the code. Holmes: Yes. Even after you leave, it still looks like the software is functioning perfectly, hmm? Justin Guthrie must have translated the Malbolge, realized that he had the key for cracking The Leviathan. Well, any Leviathan. Joan: So, a guy on the jury planned a $40-million heist? Holmes: Well, he had help, obviously. But that's exactly what he did. When you've eliminated the impossible, Watson, whatever remains... Joan: Yeah, you said that already. Holmes: Ah, Officer, we need to get into the building. Uniform: Sorry, pal, no can do. This is an active investigation. Holmes: Yes. I'm a consultant with the NYPD, and I need to speak to one of the tenants. His name is Justin Guthrie. Uniform: You said Guthrie? Holmes: Yes. Shall I spell it for you? G... Uniform: No, but considering he's the one we're here for, you might want to talk to one of the detectives. Mr. Guthrie jumped out the window of his apartment a little while ago. Gregson: So the precinct detective says this is a suicide, but you think that he stole $40 million in diamonds and then got killed behind it? So what's the story? Holmes: Obviously, a violent altercation took place. Blood evidence. Myself and Miss Watson found it and examined it closely. Spatter pattern indicates it's a high forced event. Joan: He's saying the blood came from someone who was hit in the nose. Gregson: Okay. It's worth looking into. I still don't see the connection to that robbery. Holmes: I was just thinking about that when you arrived. The answer, of course, lies in those vases. These two has three layers of decorative rock, each one a different color. This one has two layers, but the mineral residue on the glass indicates that it was full till very recently. Many of the stones stolen from the Svalbard Exchange were uncut diamonds. They happen to look exactly like decorative rocks. Now, if you'd just stolen some, this vase would be an ideal hiding place. I'm guessing that whichever co-conspirator just relieved Mr. Guthrie of his share of the diamonds thought the same thing. He was, however, in a hurry. He might have missed one. Detective Bell: You're telling us that's a...? Gregson: Uncut diamond. Let's get some more detectives down here. I want to start a full-scale canvass. Joan: Looks like we have a murder on our hands. Look, it's almost 6:00. We have to start getting ready. Holmes: Oh, right. Dinner with your family. Well, as you said, this is now a murder investigation. You'll understand if I can't make it. Joan: Absolutely. Holmes: And I would never have been able to prove that you were a murderer. Joan, you're here. Excellent. I was just telling your family about my work. Joan: Hi there. Holmes: This lovely young lady is Gabrielle. She's your brother's girlfriend. Soon I expect, fiance. Joan: It's so nice to finally meet you. Gabrielle Harper: It's so nice to meet you. Oren talks about you all the time. Joan: What happened to, "this is a murder investigation"? Holmes: In a bit of a lull right now, actually. We're awaiting the results of the DNA tests on the blood. And I saw a chance to spend some time with your family, and I took it. Oren: Joan, is it true you helped prove the CIO of Canon Ebersole had a secretary who killed five people? Joan: Uh, not really. I just helped out a little. Holmes: She was instrumental in solving that case. She also went to the trouble of saving my life. Quite a promising detective in her own right. Joan: I'm not a detective. I just, I'm along for the ride for a while. Holmes: You're being modest. That's not the only case she's helped me solve. Hard to picture what she does, isn't it? "Sober companion." When I first heard that term, I couldn't imagine what it entailed, and I'm an addict. She practices quite a unique specialty, your daughter. She rebuilds lives from the ground up. You can measure her success in careers restored. In my case, criminals caught and in lives saved. Mary: Interesting. Never thought of it like that. Holmes: Of course you haven't. You've raised a modest daughter. She would never say such a thing. Shall we order? I hear the rabbit is a-ma-zing. Joan: I know you're gonna blow this off, but I'm gonna say it anyway, thank you. I've never been able to make my family understand what I do. Holmes: Yes, well, I meant very little of what I said. Joan: There's the blowing-off part. Holmes: I know my audience. I simply told them what they wanted to hear. They're nice people, your family, but they are, at their core, conventional. You make an effort to appear conventional, but I know, Watson, you share my love of all that is bizarre and outside the humdrum routine of ordinary life. Your family will never understand this, so I gave them some words that they would understand. Joan: What? Holmes: I'm just curious as to who Justin Guthrie might have collaborated with to rob the diamond exchange. I've been sifting through his phone in my downtime. Joan: That's the dead guy's phone? Isn't that evidence? Holmes: Yeah, well, I will give it back when I'm finished. He stored three phone numbers in his notes section. Each one has just a first name next to it, Jeremy, Amelie, Alex. These are the names of three people with whom he served on the jury. Joan: So they kept in touch. Holmes: Have you served jury service? Did you have any desire to see those people again when it was over? Joan: It's 3:00 in the morning! Holmes: It's nearly finished. Don't turn it down. I'm basking. Joan: Can't you bask in the morning? Holmes: It's this case, Watson. It renews one's faith in the profession. It's a life of boundless surprises, detective work. Joan: Do I have to find you a drug test? Holmes: These are the four men who broke into The Leviathan in 2010. Now, we've already met Charles Briggs, lock-pick and locksmith extraordinaire. This is Vance Paulson. He was the inside man. The late Carter Averill, organizer of the crime, genius. He mastered everything from computer coding to surveillance software. And, finally, David Retts, PhD in electrical engineering. Joan: Nothing about this is making me want to bask. Holmes: I haven't got to the good bit yet. We already know that Justin Guthrie's programming skills allowed him to perform much the same function as Carter Averill. Now let's meet some of his fellow jurors. Alex Wilson worked as an electrical engineer until his employer forced early retirement on him. Jeremy Lopez, son of a locksmith. Paid his way through school by plying his father's trade. Joan: So you're saying that Justin Guthrie committed this robbery with other members of the jury? Holmes: Probably started as a joke. Jurors spend a lot of time together. Lots of idle chitchat, hmm? They noted that between them, they had the same skill set as the thieves they were trying. Once Justin Guthrie spotted the coded programming language, things turned serious. They realized they'd been handed the recipe for making millions of dollars. Joan: So, who was the inside man? Holmes: This is Amelie Widomski, a homemaker from Roosevelt Island. I couldn't make any sense of it until I noticed that she'd written her maiden name on some paperwork. Amelie Widomski was born "Amelie Batonvert." Joan: Green Stick. Holmes: The manager of the Svalbard Diamond Exchange is her brother. Whether he was in on it or whether she just used the family connection to gain access during working hours, these are the four people who robbed the Svalbard Diamond Exchange two days ago. And one of them is killing the others to keep the proceeds. Gregson: Okay, ten jurors, two alternates. The only surviving juror we couldn't find is Alex Wilson. That's the engineer. You think he has something to do with this, right? So, assuming you're right about what happened, he's probably in the wind. Seems like he could be our guy. Holmes: Maybe, but I believe our killer is standing in that room. That man is named Jeremy Lopez. Even from here, you can see his face is injured. Joan: You think Justin Guthrie did that to him? Holmes: Should be easy enough to find out. Holmes: Ladies and gentlemen, um, so I'd like to start by thanking you all for fulfilling your civic duty. The justice system called, the twelve of you answered, yes. Unfortunately, it seems that four of your number have become criminals themselves, and one of those four is now a murderer. Shocking, I know. But we have obtained a sample of the murderer's blood. Now it's a simple case of comparing your DNA to that sample, and we'll have our killer. Gregson: Okay, you can start. Holmes: Please, bear in mind, we cannot force you to give samples. But you've already demonstrated your civic-mindedness by serving as jurors, and I'm sure that the innocent amongst you will relish the chance to help catch a murderer. If, however, you recently did murder Justin Guthrie, you certainly should not offer a sample. Uh, that would be folly. Everything all right, Mr. Lopez? Jeremy Lopez: Fine, fine. Gregson: All right, everyone, you can go now. Thank you very much for your time. We'll uh, keep some people on Lopez and Amelie Widomski, make sure they don't try to flee. Maybe he gave us that sample because he knew if he didn't, we'd know it was him. I know. He seemed pretty confident. Why would a killer just hand off his DNA like that? Holmes: I don't believe he would. Bell: Captain. We just heard from an officer in Irvington, New Jersey. Guy saw our BOLO on Alex Wilson. This cop swears he saw Wilson couple days ago. Gave us an address. Holmes: We need to find him. I may have been wrong about Jeremy Lopez, and I doubt Amelie Widomski could throw a man out of a window, so if Lopez is not our man, then Alex Wilson must be. Bell: NYPD! Open up! Let's go. Open up or we're coming in. Holmes: Detective, uh, I'm concerned there's no need to look for Mr. Wilson inside. Not with this many coffin flies around. Bell: Coffin flies? Holmes: Small, humpbacked members of the Phoridae family. They feed on decaying corpses. They're congregating on this cardboard. Bell: Looks like he's been dead at least two days. Holmes: He didn't kill Justin Guthrie yesterday. Gregson: Oh, good, you're back. We just got the preliminary DNA results back from Justin Guthrie's apartment. It doesn't match Jeremy Lopez, it doesn't match Alex Wilson. It belongs to an Army chaplain by the name of Audrey Higuerra. Holmes: What's her connection to the jury? Gregson: As far as we know, she doesn't have one. Holmes: Seems rather noble, this Audrey Higuerra, doesn't she? Very noble indeed. I don't like her. Joan: Is that because she's a chaplain or because she has a "Habitat For Humanity" sticker in her window? Holmes: I don't like her because she doesn't fit. It was a beautiful theory, not a hair out of place. The first robbery, the team of jurors-turned-criminals who turned on each other like a pack of rabid dogs. But this Audrey Higuerra, she doesn't have any connection to these people. She doesn't fit anywhere. Joan: Well, we found her blood in Justin Guthrie's apartment. And someone once said once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the truth. Holmes: Sounds like a windbag. Joan: I don't see anything here that supports the idea that she was a murderer. Holmes: Quite the opposite. If I could attribute three miracles to her, I would nominate her for sainthood. Joan: Yeah, looks like she's got the caring for the sick part down. She nursed her sister through cancer. Gregson: So, not only is Audrey Higuerra not to be found in her own home, she's not even in the country. We just found her calendar. Turns out, she was deployed to Kabul a couple weeks ago. Holmes: That can't be. We just found a fresh blood sample, hers, in Justin Guthrie's apartment yesterday. Bell: We're waiting on the Army to confirm that she's posted overseas, but I mean, look around. Does it look like anyone's been here recently? Joan: Can I take back everything I said about eliminating the impossible? Holmes: Why would you want to do that? Joan: Because Audrey Higuerra's sister died of leukemia. And then once she was gone, Audrey did everything she could to help people with the same disease. I used to see this at the hospital all the time. They give them to bone marrow donors. Holmes: Do you still have a police detail following Jeremy Lopez? Gregson: We called it off when the DNA results came back. Holmes: You need to find him, bring him in immediately. Lopez: I don't know why I'm back here. I already gave you people my DNA. Gregson: Yeah, we had a little problem with that. Something went wrong with one of the swabs. If it's not too much trouble, we'd like to get a blood sample. It's a cleaner read. Lopez: I've already been very helpful. Generous, even. But, honestly, I don't like needles. I don't see why I should... Holmes: There they are. The evasions and rhetorical curlicues of a man with something to hide. Lopez: I don't have anything to hide. Holmes: You had leukemia, is that correct, Jeremy? Lopez: Yeah. Five years ago. I'm better now. Holmes: Good. And you're better because of a bone marrow transplant, right? Did you know that one of the side effects of a bone marrow transplant is that your body begins to manufacture cells that bear the DNA of your donor? Right. And bone marrow manufactures blood. So you know that every recipient of a transplant walks around with the DNA of their donor coursing through their veins. But the DNA in your skin, your hair, your saliva, that's all your own. The blood that we found at Justin Guthrie's apartment, it bears the DNA of Audrey Higuerra, but it came from your body. You knew that you could give us a saliva sample, because the DNA wouldn't match the blood that we found at the crime scene. Lopez: I cannot believe that you are dragging my illness into this. Holmes: You stole $40 million, and then you murdered two people. Lopez: I'm leaving. Don't call me. Don't expect me to cooperate. Gregson: Oh, we don't need your cooperation. Lopez: What's that? Gregson: Court order. Compels you to give us a blood sample. Holmes: We neglected to mention that we had that when we first came in. Yes. Well, we just didn't want to deny ourselves the pleasure of watching you squirm. Gregson: You give us enough to arrest Amelie Widomski for her part in the robbery, and who knows? Maybe a parole board will see you before you're dead. Holmes: Such a shame. Those bottles cost $500 apiece. You'd think if they wanted to thank me with champagne, they'd go to the trouble of finding out if I drink first. Have a glass if you like. You figured out Audrey Higuerra was a bone marrow donor. Joan: Pretty sure that's not a good idea. Is the smell gonna bother you? Holmes: I suppose being proven right is the best gift of all. Hmm. There was no genius who independently cracked The Leviathan. It was a question of copying the original team. Joan: Ah. So that means you still might be the smartest person in the world. Holmes: I would never suggest that. Joan: Really? I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything remotely modest. Holmes: It's not modesty. There's just no reliable way to test the hypothesis. Joan: Triplets? Joan: Mom? Mary: I know I'm not supposed to come see you while you're out on a job, but you did give me your card the other night. I was hoping to talk to my daughter. Holmes: Mmm, please, come in. Mary: Thank you. Holmes: I'll leave you two to chat. Mary: It's, uh nice. I've never seen anything like it, but it seems like uh, it suits your client. Joan: So, you just wanted to come over here to see where I'm staying? Mary: I know you think that I don't like your new career. Joan: To put it mildly. Mary: You're right, I don't like it. But not for the reasons that you think. I'm not happy that you're a sober companion because it never seems to make you happy. Joan: How do you know what makes me happy? Mary: I know because you're my daughter. After you left medicine, after what happened with Liam, I've always thought that this job was something that you picked out of I don't know, out of a sense of duty. When you came to dinner the other night, when the two of you talked about Sherlock's work, I saw something in you. There was a spark. A sense of excitement. I haven't seen that in you in a long time. You like what he does. Joan: Yes, okay, I enjoy it. But I'm not a detective, Mom. And I'm almost done working with Sherlock, and then it's on to another client. Mary: Will the next client make you happy? People find their paths in the strangest of ways. Holmes: So sorry to interrupt. I've just, I've seen the most incredible thing on the news. I'm quite sure you'd want to see it. Reporter: The police are puzzled by the sudden and unexplained return of Vincent Van Gogh's masterpiece, Pieta. It was delivered by courier to the head of the Aster Museum of Modern Art. The NYPD is speculating that the thief must have been suffering from a guilty conscience, but the exact motive for the return remains a mystery. Category:Transcripts